Just Fine
by PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: In which Raoul decides he's had enough and Erik tries to carry on with his life. Established relationship of E/R. Modern Day, University AU.


AN: Hi there, uh, this is my first proper attempt at writing fanfiction I guess so I hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated c:

This is an AU where it's modern and everyone's in university where Raoul and Erik are in a relationship.

Raoul and Christine never actually met when they were kids so this explains something a little later on.

Everyone's probably OOC but I tried my best aha

Enjoy c:

* * *

It usually begins with words of anger that are filled with venom.

Then it's raised voices.

Something's thrown. This time it was a plate.

Usually the fights last for an hour or so. The yelling at least. Then it's a couple of hours of sulking alone and seeing who will say sorry first. Most of the time it's Raoul although Erik's done his fair share of apologies.

Words of love and sorry are said between sweet kisses and hugs, begging for forgiveness and trying to make things better.

This time, Erik muses, is different to every other argument they've had.

Raoul is angrier with him than Erik's ever seen him before and harsh words are being thrown at each other. Yes, this time is definitely different.

Erik thinks it'll be fine though. They'll just argue and yell at each other before they eventually make up and then they can just go back to loving each other until the next argument. They've made it through all the other arguments that they've had. Everything will just go back to normal.

That's what Erik thinks until Raoul says the words that Erik has never expected him to say.

"I'm sorry Erik but I'm through. I can't do this anymore."

Erik's breath leaves him like he's been slapped. He didn't think it was this bad. They've always made it through the arguments. What's so different about this fight?

Erik guesses that it's the combined stress of final deadlines on their assignments and that they haven't spent time together in quite some time since they've been busy at different times in the day. Plus all the other small contributing factors that steadily build up.

Erik opens his mouth to speak but Raoul's already gone, too angry and fed up to argue anymore.

Erik stands in silence as he listens to the door slam shut.

* * *

It's been two months since Raoul left.

Two months of sitting in Raoul's room, staring at the pictures of them taped onto Raoul's wall while drinking himself into oblivion and attempting to carry on with his life.

Erik figured he would always be fine if Raoul ever left. After all, he's dealt with people leaving him in the past. Of course that was a complete lie since he's a complete wreck right now. He's pretty much been drunk these past two weeks, not a day where he's been sober. He figured he would get better with time but it seems like it's the reverse. He's steadily been spiralling downwards without Raoul.

Erik has never met someone who could affect him as much as Raoul could and that just proves to Erik how much he really needs Raoul in his life.

Erik lets out a sigh as the memories of happier times with Raoul swarm him as he downs another shot of alcohol.

* * *

Five months have passed now since the argument. Two of them spent drinking and the other three spent trying to get on with his life.

Erik manages to barely get through each day, forcing himself to eat when he knows that he really needs to and overall just throws himself into completing assignments.

Erik thinks that he's doing fine now until he sees Raoul again.

Erik's in town when he sees him.

They're across the road from each other and there are too many people in the way for Raoul to even notice that he's there.

Erik watches the other male, trying to see whether he's been just as affected by this break up as Erik has.

Raoul is with a petite girl. Long brown hair pulled back with a silver hair band and sweet brown eyes. She smiles adoringly at Raoul, covering her mouth as she laughs at something Raoul has said.

Raoul smiles at her. That wonderful smile that had never failed to take Erik's breath away whenever it had been directed at him.

Raoul laughs loudly, throwing his head back in the way that he usually does when he's ever happy or finds something extremely funny. He leans over to kiss the girl on the cheek, making her blush as she playfully bats him away.

She takes his hand though before she smiles and quickly pecks him on the cheek, making Raoul grin. He leads her away further into town. They're probably on a date Erik muses.

Erik realises that watching them has made his chest hurt.

His chest hurts at how perfect they look together. The ideal couple. Something he and Raoul could never be.

Erik winces a little before turning away, deciding to go home and do something productive to take his mind off of how happy Raoul seems without him. Happier than he had been in the past couple of months of their relationship.

Erik resists the urge to run after the couple and selfishly demand that Raoul come back to their flat so they can continue being a couple.

Erik forces himself to stay away because Raoul is fine. Raoul is happy with that girl and that's all that matters. As long as Raoul is happy, then it's alright.

Erik will be just fine by himself.

* * *

AN: This is pretty angsty I guess (?)

I'm not even sure how I came up with this but I thought it was a decent idea so I wrote about it aha. Yes, the pretty brunette is Christine.

I think five months is sort of fast to get over someone but I have no idea about that sort of thing. I feel bad for Erik in this fic though.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
